


Levelling The Playing Field

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cheating, Community: fan_flashworks, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is tired of Jack winning all the time through cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levelling The Playing Field

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #132: Cheating at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> Tiny spoilers for Adrift.

“You cheated!” Ianto glared accusingly at Jack, who simply smirked back at him.

“Of course I did!” he agreed. “It’s what I do, you should know that by now.”

“How can we ever have any kind of a fair contest if you insist on cheating all the time? You’ll always win!”

“You could cheat too, wouldn’t that make it fair?”

Ianto frowned. “No, it would just make things equally unfair.”

On the other hand, Ianto mused later that night as he thought about Jack’s suggestion, it made a twisted kind of sense. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. His devious mind started to hatch a plan.

 

OoOoOoO

 

The next time they played Naked Hide and Seek, Jack was baffled. Despite cheating very inventively, he couldn’t find Ianto anywhere. Usually, he could find the other man in just a few minutes, but after searching for half an hour, he finally gave up and headed back to his office.

“Found you!” Ianto announced cheerily, grabbing his lover from behind. “I win!”

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. “How did you manage to sneak up on me?”

Ianto’s smile was positively smug. “I just took your advice and cheated.”

“How?”

“Oh, like I’m going to tell you that! You have your secrets and I have mine; it’s only fair.”

Jack grumbled a bit but he couldn’t really complain as Ianto claimed his prize; after all, in a game of Naked Hide and Seek, no one really loses.

Sprawled, sated, in Jack’s bunk some time later, Ianto smiled to himself in the darkness. There were unexpected perks to having an encyclopaedic knowledge of the contents of Torchwood’s archives. He was definitely going to use that camouflage field again!

The End


End file.
